It all started with a beep
by HummingMe
Summary: just a short one-shot about the married couple, matt and Mello. ;D


A/N: I don't own Death Note.

And this is AU. :3

Whose point of view shall I tell this little tale? Shall I tell it from the view of the man who got pregnant or the man with such strong orgasm that can make another man pregnant? Well, are you surprised that some sexual activities between two men will be told? If it displeases you, please GTFO. And if not… well then..continue.. .;D

-o0o-

_Beep… Beep…. Boop… Beep…_

Won't it ever stop? Those bobbity noises… ugh.. *sighs* doesn't he notice it's freaking the hell out of me? That redhead… grrr… I wanna smash his head up in the wall, along with his beeping device.

"Yo, Mells! " He yelled, in the middle of me complaining about him in my mind. Why did I marry such a.. a… *walks inside the living room, where "that redhead with a beeping device" is playing his newly bought game* …a hottie?

He wasn't wearing any top, though he usually wears a long-sleeved striped shirt. His zipper was open, though his fly is well... down… (if you know what I mean ;D) so you can't really see anything, not even a buldge. Maybe he called me to make it stand up.

I noticed he was playing a weird type of game this time. There's no crashing cars sounds…or lightning graphics or digital gun shots. Instead, there's a light pinkish background and sweet girly music. "What the hell are you playing?" I said.

He gave me a weird chuckle. His face was flushed red; his smile was so dorky… like the one with big teeth, caricatured eyes, and bendy shoulders. Just… What. The. Hell. "Come here, baby~" He said, patting the couch.

*comes there with a weird-out face* "What's with that face, baby?" Seriously? He called me baby twice this day? Something is not right… "What's with that face…" *smirks* I whispered…to myself.

"Look at the game I'm playing." He said. He never showed me any of his games. His games were like the jewel of his ass… . *sighs* "What is it?" He clicked the pink "Start" button and cherry blossom graphics started to fall. Then a guy appeared, very pixilated. He has a short blond hair; he was wearing a chocolate-colored vest, holding a chocolate in his hand, face so handsome… damn… Matt can always pick his boys. That character is oh so hot! But wait…

"Isn't he handsome? Took me forever to make this game." He said. Fuck. Fuckity fuck.

That's me!

*game sound: _beep…beep…_ * *Mello's –graphic- voice: "Hello there, Matty-kun~ _chu~ "* Then that idiot started giggling* "Look, you're so adorable~" That fucker said. I stood up and threw his joystick away, crashing it to pieces. "What the hell, Mello?" He said as furious as I threw it. "What the hell to you too!" I yelled back._

He stared at me…damn… he's doing those seductive-eyes again. And yes, seductive… puppy eyes won't stop me. I blushed. / Annnnnd he knew his eyes were working, so he pushed me until I fall from the couch into the hard floor. Ouch.

"Too bad you can't see the rest of the game… I made your cock so big."

My cock-? That's it. "What're you planning to do?" I pushed him back, now he's the one on the floor. "I'm not planning anything. I just made a RPG game about us… "He blushed a little while he said it. "And why would you do that?" "I actually want to see us fuck…"He replied so softly I can't almost hear it. Almost.

*Chuckles* "You traded not playing those bobbity beep for this game?" "W-well… why not? It's my free porn!" *Chuckles more* Silly smoking idiot redhead. That is also a smoking hot bastard… and good in bed. Anyways… don't they have free porn in the internet? Or does he want his own sex vid of us? Fucking Idiot. . (Mello is flattered though ;D)

"Want me to show you how to do it properly?" I said. He nodded. Of course he would. And of course he knew I wasn't talking about any technologies or shit like that. I always get tangled up in the wires.

I dragged him to our room.

"Want it rough?"

"I always do."

I threw him on the bed then left. I came back with a tripod and a digital camera. Oh, look… d-i-g-i-t-a-l. Guess I can handle technologies after all. *bragging smile* (Oh puh-lease!)

He grinned. Maybe he knew what an idiot he was.

I gave him my precious, ultimate seductive smirk. And no, no demos allowed bitches. That always turned him on instantly. In his open zipper came out a head, the one I was looking for. And now, his erection triggers mine.

I crawled onto the bed and let our erections pass by each other. Mmm…

He held onto my shoulders and pulled me close, closer until I was close enough for him to devour my lips. But dammit… I should be the one doing the devouring. I took over his mouth, my wet slithery tongue searching for his. When I found it, I wrapped it around, making him shudder a bit. What a cute fucker. I licked his soft pink tongue, drowning it with my passionate saliva ( ;D ). Mhnn…

He moaned softly, making me harder down there. It was now so hard its poking into his, making him moan more. Damn..I could record that moan and make it into my ringtone.

I moved my skillful lips onto his neck, kiss kiss, until I can suck it. He tilted his head for me to have more sucking space. I gave him want he wants. Kiss marks. Perfect. I move my head down to his abs, my tongue licking his body as I passed it. I started kissing his abs and my neck was getting poked from his erection. Sexy.

His cock was throbbing. It means he is ready to take me in.

I pulled his worn out jeans down and as well as mine. I moved up to face him and he gave me his lip-licking move. Oh Matty…Mhnn… I rubbed my erection to his, teasing him slowly. "Ahh..ahh… Melloo…" I stroked and rubbed it harder. "Fuck it Mello…mhnn… I-I'm not here to trib…" *chuckles* Of course.

"Maybe a little tease would good to watch".

I started to poke his asshole with the big head of my cock. It started contrasting. Mmm… tight. "Put it in, bastard!" He's begging for it!

I pushed the whole head it, it made him squirm. Oh fuck..I wish it could be seen in the video. He held his legs up to his chest. Shit just got real.

I grinned and slammed my cock inside him. "Ahhh..! ahhhnngnn…" He moaned. I moaned. I thrusted more. I can feel his ass tighten around my cock… Mhngnn… I can feel its walls grinding on my dick, mhnn… it feel so fucking good. I'm sure he can feel my huge cock grinding on his ass. "Ahhnnn…"

Now what happened next made my cock bigger inside. "M-more…" he whispered sensually. He never begged for more. "Mhhgnn…!" He moaned as I got bigger inside.

I pushed my cock deeper and faster, literally slamming onto him, hitting his most sensitive spots inside. Damn..he got sensitive spots..I just found out. When I hit very deeply inside, he gave out that "Ahhh! Mfnn…" moan. And again. "Ahhh! Mfnn…" And again. "Ahhh! Mfnn…" He never sounded with an "F" before.

I started to slow down to tease him a bit, but his legs tightened around my shoulders and he actually cried out. "Morrreee! Mello…bastard..Mooorreee..! I-it's so good…. " He also panted out the words.

With my unbelievable strength, I kept on slamming into him, more this time, then lifted one of my hands to pinch his nipples. "Oh…fuck…" He moaned sweetly. I knew he wanted to bury his fingers on my back, but his legs were already there so he just buried them on the bed.

The next thing I know… there was cum all over my face. His moan was a scream of ecstasy. I filled him inside, it dripped on the bed* Mhnn.. That was a nice fuck. I fell down beside him.

A few minutes later…

"Have you been practicing…?" He asked so suddenly.

"No, why Matt?"

"It was so good… I felt like I was a virgin getting my first fuck."

That was flattering.

"Well… we can watch it again and again…" I said. "..and masturbate to it." He continued.

He stood up and grabbed the camera. Then he gave me this look =_= then the "areyoukiddingme?" face. What? What did I do wrong?

"You forgot to fucking turn it on, dammit!"

Fuck. Maybe I am not very good with gadgets…. Maybe not even good… *shrugs*But too bad... I don't have any means now to make his moans my ringtone. :c

Of course, I'm still a smart bastard. "Why so gloomy? It just means we could do it again." He gave up a smile. With our bodies, abs-filled, hotness overflows…we got some stamina. And you know what will happen next.

The next day… and the next… and next next few, many more… err…maybe a few months?

He vomited. And again. And again. Can it be…?

"Mellooooo…!" He yelled out. "What is it?" "I want some bananas. :I" He demanded. He was acting like a spoiled brat, demanding for toys. Okay…I gave him bananas. At least the beepy sounds are gone. But I'm sure… with his 3-dimensional tummy, craving for some food… oh I'm sure I'll hear a "Ouwaaa ouwaaa" soon. I just hope he'll inherit his daddies' big willies.

5 months later.

_Ouwaaa… ouwaaa… ouwaaa… Beep… Boop… ouwaaa…. Beep…_

*covers ears*

"Honey! The baby just shat!" _Beep…_ The redhead said.

Isn't he supposed to be the wife? He's the one who gave birth! Damn excuses of "stitches" and cuts. I survived a fucking burn-out. Hell. With. This.

THE END :'D


End file.
